


Mine

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Rick, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Daryl, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is a tease. Daryl thinks it's time to show him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> *Had to delete for reasons. But here it is again* Sorry to the people who commented and left kudos before. Thank you!
> 
> New Rickyl fic, YAAY! Hope you like it and let me know what you think.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please, try to ignore the mistakes. I'm a bit impatient when it comes to editing.
> 
> Not my characters!

Daryl grunted when Rick walked past him to enter their shared bedroom; all carefree and completely oblivious to his plan.

“I thought that maybe we could take Judith out to the creek today. Maybe help her give her first steps? What do you think?” Rick cheerfully said as he stepped closer with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his slightly oversized brown jacket, looking all cute with the tip of his nose red form the cold.

“Don’ ya think it’s too cold out?” he gruffed, picking at his nails.

Rick shrugged. “We’ll make sure she’s warm enough.”

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head. Rick deflated a little. “I got a bone to pick with ya anyway.” 

“What about?” Rick asked, a confusion frown marring his face. 

The nerve. Did he really have no idea what about?

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he stood up straighter, puffing his broader chest out to intimidate the younger man. “Yer shittin’ me right now?”

“No, Daryl. I’m not shitting you,” Rick said; head tilting and frown deepening. “What’re you talkin’ about?” 

“That prick ya insist on befriending, s’ what ‘m talkin’ ‘bout,” Daryl grunted, glaring at Rick.

“Who? Tobin?” Rick asked in disbelief. “You still on with that?” 

Daryl scoffed. “Ain’t gonna stop if he keeps sendin’ ya all those _looks_. I saw ya two t’day.”

“What _looks_?” Rick huffed, slightly annoyed at having this conversation all over again. “There aren’t any _looks_ , Daryl.”

“Ya ain’t gonna fool me this time,” the archer hissed, grabbing Rick’s jacket to pull the younger man closer until their forehead collided. “Yer mine, Grimes, but ya seem to h’ve forgotten. Maybe it’s time t’remind ya.”

Rick’s eyes lighted up at that and a sly smirk reached his lips. So that’s what this was all about. Daryl wanted to play. He could definitely play along.

“Maybe you should, cause just today… he pressed himself against me from behind to reach for something in front of me…towering over me…pressing his dick against my ass…” Rick teased, whispering against the older man’s lips in a husky tone. “Can’t say I didn’ like that,” 

Daryl grunted. “Ya like that? That he’s so much bigger n’ya?”

“A bit,” Rick croaked. “Makes me wonder how big he _really_ is.”

Daryl scoffed. “He ain’t got shit on me, that’s fer sure,” he said and grabbing Rick by his jacket again, pushed him front first against the wall then pressed himself against his back. ”Ya feel that? That’s as big as it gets,” he grunted against the younger man’s ear and pressed his hard cock against Rick’s ass, eliciting a wanton moan from him. “Want me t’show ya how much damage it can cause ya? Want me t’fuck ya so hard ya can’t walk straight no more?”

“Yes,” Rick panted against the wall, quickly aroused by the feel of that big hard cock against his ass, and pushed his hips back against it to increase the contact. “Fuck me, Daryl. Split me open with your huge cock.”

Daryl grunted at those words, loving when Rick talked dirty.

“Take it off. All of it,” he commanded. Rick parted from the wall to obey. “Ya’ve been a bad boy, Rick so m’ gonna h’ve t’punish ya like ya deserve.”

“Yes, I deserve it,” Rick huffed, nodding jerkily as he made quick work on his upper clothes, discarding each and throwing them carelessly on the floor. The younger man’s eager hands started unbuckling his gun belt but Daryl stopped him. 

“Leave that on.” 

Rick perked up to look at him curiously.

“Leave _just_ that on,” he added.

Rick just smirked as he lifted the gun belt to unbuckle the one holding his pants in place. He unbuttoned them and looking straight at Daryl with a mischievous glint in his eyes, pulled them all the way down his slender, bow-shaped legs.

Daryl’s eyes traveled up and down the younger man’s naked form, taking in the enticing view with lust-filled eyes. The black belt hanging around Rick’s naked hips contrasted beautifully with the man’s pale skin. He let out a growl of want and his hard cock made a happy twitch at the treat laid out in front of it; impatient to plunge itself inside that tight embrace it loved so much.

“Turn around,” he ordered and when Rick did, Daryl pulled out an old tie he’d found in one of the closets from his pocket and used it to tie Rick’s wrists behind his back, all the while pressing his stiff cock against the naked ass. Rick mewled in approval.

“Hurry,” Rick groaned.

Daryl finished his work on Rick’s wrists and slapped on round cheek gently. “Shut it. We doin’ it my way.”

“Yes, sir,” Rick huffed, looking at him over his shoulder with fake innocence pooled in those baby blues that drove him mad.  
He pressed his hand against the smooth back and pushed Rick against the wall again, then brought his middle and index finger to his mouth to suck on them, soaking them with saliva. Rick saw this and moaned at the sight. 

Daryl made a show of it, slowly licking the fingers with his eager tongue before pulling them out with a wet pop and brought his hand down to rest against Rick’s ass crack. The leader impatiently squirmed against the wall, pushing his ass up in invitation; his own erection heavy between his legs.

“Don’ fool yerself, sweetheart. I ain’t gonna be gentle on ya.”

“I don’t want you to. I deserve the punishment. Finger me open, Daryl. Fill me with your cock,” Rick whimpered, impatient to be filled by that hot shaft.

Daryl waited no more to plunge his index and middle inside Rick's clenching hole right up to the third knuckle. The leader moaned loudly as Daryl began fucking him with his fingers, thrusting forcefully in and pulling out in a fast rhythm while hooking the fingers of his other hand on the gun belt to maneuver Rick the way he wanted.

Rick's hands twisted, struggling against the binds keeping them captive as Daryl aimed for the younger man's sweet spot and started to abuse it mercilessly, keeping his digits deep inside the leader’s opening and constantly rubbing the small bundle of nerves with his calloused fingertips.

“Nhg! Daryl!” Rick howled, clenching around the digits as his prostate was brutally stimulated. “Please!”

“Gonna show ya who ya belong to,” Daryl scoffed. “No peeking around fer other dicks anymore, ya hear?”

“Yes, I promise, I won’t. Please, Daryl, just…ngh! Fill me with your cock…your huge―ngh ―cock!” Rick wailed as Daryl scratched the nerve bundle with his blunt nails. He quickly withdrew his fingers after that and Rick sagged against the wall, letting out a frustrated whimper at the loss of sensations.

“C’mere,” he gruffed, pulling Rick closer by the belt attached around his naked hips, and undoing his own belt and pants, pulled himself out. “On yer knees.”

Rick turned to face the older man and nodded as he eyed the hard cock between Daryl’s legs hungrily. He sunk down on his knees and very slowly and seductively, licked his lips, knowing exactly what kind of reaction that simple gesture would have on the archer.

Daryl groaned and his knees got weak at the sight.

“Open up,” he ordered huskily, taking his leaking with pre-come cock in one hand and guiding it toward the sinful mouth. Rick’s plump lips parted, opening up wide to take him in ―all the while keeping his baby blues trained Daryl’s darker ones― wrapping them around the thick head and sucking a on the head, teasing the slit with his tongue before he started bobbling his head back and forth, sliding those fleshy lips over Daryl painfully hard shaft as he struggled to take more cock inside his mouth and tickling the thick vein underneath with is tongue.

Daryl began panting and unconsciously let his head fall back at the sensation of that wet heat around his cock, stretching to take more in, sliding along it and sucking greedily on the tip.

“Stop,” he huffed and gently grabbed Rick’s curls to stop his greedy sucking. “Got more planed fer ya than just this.”  
Rick opened his eyes to look at him for he’d also closed them at some point and pulled back, slowly letting the cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop and licking his lips afterwards. 

Daryl grunted, taking his cock and guiding it against Rick’s puffy lips to graze the leaking tip over them, smearing them with pre-come. Rick’s pink tongue flicked out once more to lick the white substance off of them.

Daryl’s breath caught in his throat at the obscene sight. Rick smirked. 

“Bed,” he muttered ineloquently and made his way there to lie flat on his back― head propped up with the pillows. Rick stood up and followed silently― cock still hard ― Daryl noticed, as the younger man climbed on the bed, careful not to lose balance with his still tied hands.

“Are you gonna fuck me open, now?” Rick casually asked as he swung one leg around Daryl’s hip to straddle his lap. 

“Nah, yer gonna fuck yerself. Ain’t gonna do nothin’ fer ya till ya deserve it,” Daryl replied and reached for the dangerously low vial of lube on the night stand; always in sight for their use. They needed to find more. Soon. He poured a generous amount of the liquid on the palm of his hand and throwing the vial to the side, reached around Rick to find his cock and coat the hard length with it.

Rick looked down on him through half-lidded eyes as he arched his back to press the cleft of his ass against Daryl’s cock, eager to take it in.

“All yers,” he said and put his arms behind his back to enjoy the show and the alluring sight of the naked leader sitting in his lap and completely at his mercy. 

Rick nodded and used his tied hands to grab the straining member and keep it lined up with is opening. Lifting himself just enough for the head to press against it, he slowly sunk down, relaxing his muscles to let the blunt head slide past the resistance his entrance and inside him. He threw his head back as the thick rod slid in, centimeter by centimeter, breaching his channel to make way for its thick girth. 

The younger man moaned with abandon as he impaled himself with his cock. Daryl lost the battle and reached with is hands to touch as much of Rick as was laid out for him. They roamed over the soft chest and belly, over muscly arms and thighs, but they just kept coming back to Rick’s belted hips to play with the leather band and hooking his fingers underneath to pull on it slightly. 

Once Rick was completely seated on his lap, Daryl bucked his hips upward without waiting for Rick to adjust. Besides, they’d had sex just that morning. It’s not like much preparation was needed.

Rick yelped in surprise as Daryl’s cock entered him suddenly and he snapped his eyes open to stare at the older man smirking devilishly at him. He clenched down on the member inside him and Daryl groaned in pleasure. He smirked back. Two could play this game.

He started moving his hips in an undulating movement, riding the hard cock enthusiastically, all the while, clenching and unclenching his muscles to bring about further pleasure to the panting archer under him.

Daryl groaned and gripping Rick’s hips with force, started thrusting up with powerful movements, aiming for Rick’s prostate. He found it apparently, if Rick’s cries were anything to go by. He kept thrusting up in that same angle, abusing the warm passage and hammering that spot relentlessly, until Rick was a sweaty, incoherent mess on his lap.

“Fuck! Daryl! Harder!” Rick managed out after a row of undecipherable moans. And Daryl complied, adding more power to his thrusts, holding Rick upward with both hands on his belted hips.

Daryl felt his orgasm building up fast and in five more thrusts, his stomach tightened as he fell right over the edge, spilling inside Rick in explosive spurts of warm cum. He grunted and sagged back against the bed, exhausted and spent. Without his hold, Rick fell forward and against him, whining in protest.

“Daryl,” he whined and unsuccessfully tried to sit upward, back on Daryl’s softening cock, his tied hands uselessly struggling against their binds. “I’m not―I didn’t come.”

“Too bad,” Daryl huffed and gently pushing the younger man off of him and placing him beside him on the bed to stand up and go to bathroom to clean himself.

“Daryl!” Rick moaned, squirming on the bed. His cock standing proud and very hard still. “Please!”

“What? Can’t hear ya,” Daryl called from the bathroom. He fetched the butt plug he’d stored in one of the cabinets ―found in a very fruitful supply run― and went back to the bedroom to feast on the poor leader writhing on the bed, trying to get his hands free and rub his straining erection against the bedcovers at the same time. The hunter approached the bed and sat behind him. The leader immediately etched closer. “Ya want this?” he said, waving the butt plug in front of Rick’s face.

Rick nodded eagerly, pushing his ass against Daryl’s thigh. “Please.”

He rested his hand against the creamy ass cheeks and spread them apart to expose the abused hole and placing the plug against it, he pushed it in slowly, efficiently stopping the stream of cum leaking out of Rick’s hole. 

The leader moaned loudly, arching his back as the plug entered him to the hilt. 

Rick was a quivering mess, rocking his hips to get the plug deeper, begging for Daryl to fuck him with it. Daryl ignored him and gently patted Rick on one ass cheek before standing up to fetch a chair from corner of the room. He placed it next to the bed and propped down on it to better enjoy the show. “Alright, sweetheart. If ya wanna come, ya gotta make yerself come.”

Rick frowned, looking at him through desperate half-lidded eyes. 

“Ya gotta ride that plug,” Daryl explained in case it wasn’t clear enough and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rick grunted in frustration but his hips started moving in a rocking motion, pushing his ass on the mattress, trying to push the plug against his prostate and failing miserably. 

Daryl’s cock was making a valiant effort to fill out again at the delicious sight of the younger man helplessly writhing on the bed.

“Ngh! This isn’t working!” Rick complained, thrashing on the bed as if throwing a tantrum. 

Daryl snorted. “That’s what ya get fer starin’ at another dude’s dick.”

“Please, Daryl,” Rick pleaded again, almost sobbing; his cock straining painfully, begging for release. “Make me come.”

“Nope. Ya gotta do it like that, or ya ain’t coming.”

“Daryl,” Rick pleaded with his pretty baby blues but Daryl was having none of it. Rick, defeated, gave it another go, rocking his hips against the bed. Suddenly, in one of his desperate bucking of hips, in one particular angle, the plug’s tip graced over his bundle of nerves and he cried in a mix of relief and pleasure. He kept wiggling his hips in the same angle, brushing his prostate constantly, too close and too desperate to last long. His orgasm hit him suddenly and hard, and his toes curled as he spilled against his belly, crying out and riding out his orgasm on the plug.

“Mine,” Daryl grunted possessively and threw himself on top of Rick to capture the bite-swollen lips hungrily, dipping his tongue in and caressing Rick’s with it. He broke it after a few seconds and brushed his thumb over them, locking his eyes with Rick’s. “Yer so pretty…and so mine.”

Rick cracked an exhausted smile. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Shit yeah,” Daryl huffed and began caressing the damp curls lovingly. “Ya?”

“Good. I did too. Now… can you untie me?” Rick smiled sweetly.

“Not yet. I like ya like this. Helpless.”

Rick wiggled his hips a bit. “At least get this thing out of me.”

“Nah,” Daryl grunted and kissed him shortly. “Thinkin’ ‘bout ya using it all the time… So I know yer not gettin’ fucked by someone else.”

Rick snorted. “That’s ridiculous. They can just pull it out, you know?”

“Gonna fasten it with yer belt somehow…” he said huskily and hooked his fingers underneath to pull on it slightly.

“How would that even work?” Rick asked, amused at Daryl’s idea.

“I’ll figure somethin’ out,” Daryl gruffed and leaned closer to Rick to kiss him again.

Rick parted slightly, voice muffled against Daryl’s mouth as he spoke. “Can’t walk around with this thing inside me. It’d be too uncomfortable.” 

“If it were fer me it’d be my cock up in there at all times.”

“That’s even more ridiculous,” Rick said, chuckling at the mental image. “How would we even walk?” 

“Wanna test me, Grimes? ‘Cuz I’d do it. It’s my hole n’ I can do whatever I want with it.”

“It’s mine,” Rick whined, pouting playfully. 

“Nope. ’s all mine. I marked it. s’ my seed up in there,” Daryl argued and kissed him on the nose.

Rick smirked. “Well… your cock is _my_ cock and I say it stays out while we are out there.”

“Fine,” Daryl sighed with feigned disappointment. “But as soon as we come back here…”

“I have no objections to that.” 

“Ya better,” the older man gruffed and leaned closer again. Rick smiled and let himself be passionately kissed by the archer while thinking about hanging out with Tobin more often.


End file.
